


Frying

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Hannibal Cooks, M/M, buffalo "wings", will gets a snack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal cooks differently<br/>will gets concerned<br/>but it all works out to his benefit<br/>Written for tumblr's Hannibal advent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frying

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

It wasn't surprising to find Hannibal in the kitchen, the man loved to cook but what Will did find surprising was how he was cooking. The man absolutely abhorred fried or greasy foods so to see him standing in front if a large pot of oil, deep frying something it was understandably off putting.

"What are you making?" Will asked, leaning against the counter.

Glancing over his shoulder Hannibal gave Will a smile. "You mentioned a few weeks ago that you were craving buffalo wings."

Will's eyebrows puckered, that had been more than a few weeks ago that was ages ago.

"Are you making buffalo wings? For me?"

Removing the crispy golden brown pieces from the oil to drain on paper towels Hannibal turned to pour a bright red sauce into a large metal bowl.

"Yes they are for you, and yes they are buffalo wings. Well, at least they're my version of buffalo wings."

Shaking his head Will smiled, he knew what that meant. "Are they people buffalo wings?"

Smirking Hannibal poured the 'wings' into the bowl of sauce and tossed them vigorously. They flew up and out of the bowl arching back toward Hannibal to be caught in the bowl again.

"They are."

"How do you get people buffalo wings?"

Still tossing, "well I suppose buffalo fingers would be a more apt name for them."

 "You used fingers!"

"Yes, it's actually quite easy after you pull out the finger nails, butterfly them to remove the bone and pull of the skin. All that's left to do is to tenderize and marinate the meat, and then you can prepare it as usual." Hannibal explained as he plated the wings and slid them in front of Will.

Will picked up one and studied it, "Who was it?"

"That rather delightful woman who just couldn't keep her hands off of you at the opera last night." He said pleasantly.

Will smiled, took a bite and promptly moaned. They were perfect, spicy and crispy, tender and juicy; he wondered if there was anything Hannibal couldn't do with long pig.

"Oh my god Hannibal! These are amazing!"

Pleased that Will enjoyed this new recipe he turned toward the refrigerator.

"I made the buffalo sauce myself as well as the ranch dressing that I've heard is usually paired with it."

Will pounced onto the dip as it was passed to him; Hannibal leaned against the counter to watch Will eat.

"I thought we'd have her lungs barbecued on skewers tonight."

His husband only nodded too engrossed with his afternoon snack of ten crispy little morsels.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
